The trustworthiness of the rate gyro is well known, its lack of pitch indication is likewise well known, therefore, the need for rate gyro information and pitch information portrayal upon the same instrument face should be obvious. Most pilots concede to the difficulty of use of the rate gyro alone therefore the combination is therefore all the more imperative. This instrument is a natural evolution of my prior patent applications of rate gyros in combination with pitch information on a single display, non-tumbling, of basic derivitive to be sure, therefore, reference thereto should guarantee avoidance of the dreaded graveyard spiral and or the recovery therefrom.
NOTE: The pitch erection system is subject to error due to centrifugal force during turns but only minor during shallow banked turns. Major errors only exist during steep banked turns. Giving due consideration to the error of encounter, it is a small price to pay to achieve pitch information of non tumbling derivitive portrayed in combination with a rate gyro, said rate gyro likewise being of non tumbling derivitive. Additional errors of encounter will be due to forces of inertia during periods of acceleration or deacceleration but will quickly subside proportional to the rate of speed stabilization. Likewise this is a small price to pay. It should be noted that earth reference gyros are plagued by the exact same problems unless equipped with erection cut out systems, then if so, they are subject to possibilities of free drift encounter, said free drift encounter more prevalent due to shallow banked turns the result of which will be erroneous erection into dynamic gravity due to lack of erection cut out.